


28 years of friendship, 1 of pain

by Alimentary_Bolus



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimentary_Bolus/pseuds/Alimentary_Bolus
Summary: John Goodspeed was always a man made and right, until his beloved left him with a small child and a broken life. Jack, his co-pilot and friend 29 years ago is the one who will pay the bill.-This can be taken as an Au in which Sheryl was never with John for convenience, just for love, but she didn't want to have Gary so she just left, leaving John as a depressive.
Relationships: John Goodspeed/Lord Commander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my mother tongue so please, be patience with me and don't kill me U-U

John and Jack had been friends for 29 years, if that's how their relationship can be called; a toxic, manipulative and aggressive relationship, all by John Goodspeed, one of the most respected and recognized members of the Infinity Guard, unlike his extraterrestrial co-pilot, Jack, a member who despite having the same antiquity as John a the services, he was never recognized or valued, all because of his partner, who denigrated him, humiliated him and spoke badly of him behind his back, speaking badly about his physical appearance when he didn't do it about his tiny failures during his missions, which of course, John always exaggerated, coming to lie about things Jack never did, in order to take one or two laughs from his other companions. No matter, he never complained, John doubled him in size, enjoyed greater privileges, and was extremely strong; Jack could be small and weak, but he was intelligent, and he knew what was convenient for him, so he never claimed anything.

In spite of everything, their relationship wasn't always like that; John wasn't always like that. The alien had known him for a long time, even before he entered the Infinity Guard. He remembered when John was a family man, he had a beautiful woman and a healthy human child on the way. At that time he was a good man, a good companion, a good friend.

Apparently, Sheryl, his wife, abandoned him, and he was mired in depression with his little boy. From that moment on, John started drinking, and that led him to become aggressive with what used to be his best friend.

"Ship report." John exclaimed to his co-pilot.

"This ..." Jack swallowed. "The engines have turbulence and ..."

"Do you expect me to ask you how's the ship to let me know about that, damn dwarf?" he shouted, intimidating the smallest

"I'm sorry John, I was with other things around here, I had not noticed the conditions of the ship, excuse me" but he was interrupted.

"What is the closest planet?"

"Hmm ... We are 168,455 km from the planet Aris; at the speed at which we are heading, we could penetrate the atmosphere in about fifteen minutes."

"How is the planet?"

"The climate is tropical, there is no intelligent life, only some unicellular organisms supplied in small freshwater lagoons. The temperature is around 34 ° C"

"We will land there to fix the problem that you possibly caused and then we will leave."

"Yes captain" Jack stopped addressing John as his friend to use terms like 'Captain'. "Getting course towards Aris, preparing penetration into the atmosphere in fifteen minutes."

The next fifteen minutes were the most uncomfortable, at least for Jack, who remained silent, accompanied by the squeaky sounds of buttons and alarms. The ship landed in what resembled a forest. The soil was pasty, and slightly orange in color, and trees over 5 meters varied between scales of green, purple and orange.

When the door opened, a surge of heat hit both pilots. 

"What the hell" John exclaimed. "What a fucking heat is here"

"John, I warned you about the temperature, this planet has a climate-" "But his partner never let him finish.

"Just tell me what the problem is and let's get out of here."

"I ... I didn't notice which was the damaged turbine" He said in a silent voice, trying not to be listen. 

John grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him to his level "Then go and check what is wrong, repair it, and let's get away, because if I have to spend more than ten minutes on this stupid planet with you, I'm going to commit madness."

Jack swallowed and run to the ship as soon as he hit the ground when he was released. As soon as he identified the damaged part, he took the tools and went outside, biting his tongue to prevent the tears from falling. When he left, he found his friend drinking an alcoholic drink. This is going to be bad.

Jack slipped behind John towards the part of the damaged ship, took a breath, thanked for not being seen, and began to repair the broken turbine.

It had been twenty minutes since he had begun to fix what looked like a simple lost cable. It seemed odd not to hear about John during those last minutes, and he feared the worst. He wiped his sweat with his fist full of oil, accidentally smearing a little on his forehead, and proceeded to store the tools and return to warn him that the ship was already fixed and could leave.

He knew that if he approached him in the middle of his depressive trance he might react aggressively, but he couldn't leave without him, so he took his courage and put it to the test to notify you that the ship was already repaired and ready to take off.

Suddenly, John's field of view was invaded by his partner's face, something he didn't like at all. 

"John ... The ship is finally repaired."

"Fuck you" He snapped, in a tone that showed his alcoholic state.

"John please, we have to go, the temperature drops a lot here at night."

"I told you to vanish from my sight, Sheryl" His voice broke, and he had trouble talking. 

"John ... You're ... You're rambling, please, let's go" the extraterrestrial was looking for the right words to touch that delicate subject "We're gonna talk on the ship about that if you want. Please, let's get out of here."

In that moment, John didn't know if it was because of alcohol, or repressed feelings towards his ex-wife for a long time, but holding the handle of the bottle, he broke it against Jack's head. The blow did not faint him, but left crystals embedded in his head and some others fell and embedded in his shoulder and arm; He gave a frightening scream and tried as soon as possible to move away from him to the ship to get away. Jack wanted to leave, and he wanted to live, with or without John. He felt strong hands that pulled his feet and knocked him down. Now Jack was injured, stranded on an unknown planet, and with a drunk who doubled in size and believed he was his ex-wife. He hoped that drunk had been his friend with whom he once spent many pleasant moments, but who he faced was someone completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

John had knocked Jack down when he tried to escape, and now he was on top of him. Below, Jack could only fearfully observe his partner's gaze; He had glassy eyes, and they reflected pain, a feeling he felt oppressed by his friend for a long time.

Before anything happens, a gust of icy wind shook them, then John carried his co-pilot to the ship, leaving behind the trail of blood that fell from Jack's head.

The door closed behind them, and the ship soon filled with gasps of John and painful groans of Jack, who touched his head in horror, seeing his gloves full of blood. John turned to his partner, and when he felt his gaze, he tried to run away, stumbling and retreating until he was cornered. His opposite knelt, being tailored, and approached his face. At that moment, Jack felt the real terror. Contrary to anything he thought would happen, he felt John's breath, telling him "you're going to be fine." He was no longer drunk.

Soon, he took him to the ship's nursing room, where, in a long and awkward silence, he began to remove the small glass embedded in his head and arm. After thirty minutes, Jack was bandaged.

"John ... Captain" Jack corrected himself.

"Okay, just John." He said patiently.

"... What happened out there?" He asked fearfully.

"I ... I'm not sure. I was considering asking for forgiveness, but I don't think you'll forgive me after I almost tried to kill you, well, it wasn't my intention, but it almost happened." He said with a regretful tone.

Jack was uncomfortably relieved by John's new behavior towards him; he was treating him patiently, and he didn't say an insult every five words. Maybe he was really sorry, or he just didn't want to have a trial as soon as he arrived from the mission.

"Well ... I think the one who seems to have hit his head is you"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you ... You haven't talked to me like that for a long time," said Jack, looking at the need to mention the subject "precisely, from the ..."

"Sheryl, I know ..."

There was an awkward pause for both of them, and then the human continued.

"A lot of things have happened, I can't believe I have to literally break your head to enter reason." He looked restless, and his fist was clenched tightly, wanting to retain the urge to hit something.

"And my arm," Jack said with a laugh, and seeing that wasn't funny to his friend, he continued. "Do you want to talk about that?"

"It's okay, I know how to handle it." After a few seconds, he spoke again, this time louder.

"That bitch left me with a child that I can barely care for!"

"Calm down John, I know it's hard, but I know you can with this, you did it all this time." Jack looked at his injured arm, and remembered the first moments when his best friend started treating him like crap. He never thought it would end like this.

John sighed and rested his hand on his face, trying to calm down. "Listen, I ... I know that all this time I've been bullshit, an alcoholic and a womanizer" he took a breath. "And a bad friend."

"I know that Shreyl's business wasn't your fault, that is, you didn't even talk to her"

"In fact John, I didn't even know her"

"Sure, right," he said a little embarrassed. "The point is," John stared at his partner's, sitting on the infirmary couch. "That, well, forgive me... You know i'm not good with these things."

John ... Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever, little buddy"

"Are... Are you being like that with me so as not to bring you problems?"

"What?" He asked confused

"I mean, you treat me like crap for at least a year, one day you break a bottle on my head and suddenly you start treating me well," he said, costing him more and more to talk. "Is it perhaps to avoid having problems? Do you want to buy me with affection? Treating me as you have not treated me for a long time and then continue to torment me?" Cried Jack, breaking in tears.

"Of course not! I just can't understand it, maybe the alcohol made me realize" but it was interrupted

"Oh but of course! The alcohol made you realize the trash you were with me! So why didn't he do it since you started drinking? Since when did you start being a depressive? A womanizer?" Exclaimed Jack. "Since that bitch abandoned you!"

John felt attacked, and reacted almost instantly. "I'm not going to let you talk like that about my son's mother!"

"John, she left you! She left you alone with a child knowing that your job was one of the riskiest and that one day you might not come home to take care of him!"

Jack took advantage of John's silence to continue. "John, it left you ruined."

"I can get out of this," he replied.

"Oh, of course, John Goodspeed can deal with everything, look how he solves this, even if he has to kill his friend!" Screaming began to hurt his head, he took a breath and continued. "Sometimes I don't even know if you consider me as your friend."

John reacted to such a comment. "Are you kidding? You are my friend for 29 years, you are my co-pilot, I know you more than anyone in the world, damn it, in the universe!"

But Jack didn't seem moved.

"Jack, dude, listen to me" he adjusted himself to his height, which was still low even on the stretcher, and rested his hand on his shoulder, his shoulder healthy. "I know that all this time a lot of things happened, but here and now I want to apologize, as a person, as a partner, and as a friend"

Seeing how his friend ignored John's efforts to talk to him, he took a deep breath and then spoke. "It's fine if you don't want to forgive me, or make a transfer to stop being my co-pilot, or make me a trial. I just ask you to understand me, and to know that I would never treat you like that for anything."

Disappointed for not receiving an answer, he turned to leave, but felt a small hand in his uniform that reminded him of his little Gary.

"It's okay John, I understand," said Jack, looking up. "Sometimes things get out of hand, even with strong guys like you"

Jack jumped off the gurney.

"What do you think if we get out of here and we are going to eat some tacos?"

"I think it's a good idea"

Both went to the command room and set course for some planet that had any good family taco restaurant.

Halfway through, John asked "what will we say about the bandages?"

It took Jack a few seconds to respond. "Mission wound?"

"Better, than a stupid drunk threw you a bottle"

"Sounds good to me."

They both laughed, pilot and co-pilot, and again, they were good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really not the end I had in mind, but it's fine. This is literally the first fluff fic that I write. I hope it was nice UwU. Also, don't worry about Jack, he stayed a few days in bed and was visited by John until he could rejoin.


End file.
